


WHAT HAPPENS ON THE JOLLY ROGER STAYS ON THE JOLLY ROGER

by Keen_K_Wolf



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keen_K_Wolf/pseuds/Keen_K_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian takes Emma to the Jolly Roger to do the thing he thought he was never going to get to do again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WHAT HAPPENS ON THE JOLLY ROGER STAYS ON THE JOLLY ROGER

Killian grabs Emma's hand and said, “Come n love, let's get out of here.”

They walk hand in hand down the streets of Storybrooke until they gt to the docks. Killian lead Emma aboard the Jolly Roger and down to his cabin. Once inside Killian kisses Emma ferociously like it had been ages since their lips had touch instead of the few hours it had been since he kissed her after she finally told him that she loved in him a quiet moment. As their tongues found each other Killian picks Emma up and carries her over to his desk and sits her down on top of it. As Killian started to take off Emma's jacket she broke off the kiss and says, “Not that I'm complaining but what's gotten in to you?”  
“I didn't think I was ever going to see you again and I have every intention of doing one thing I thought I would never get the chance to do again.”  
“I'm all yours Captain.”

Emma reaches up and slides Killian's leather jacket off his shoulders as he removes her shirt and bra. Within seconds Emma has his shirt on the floor and runs her hand through his chest hair as they resume kissing. Killian reaches down and pinches her nipple causing her to moan into his mouth. They break from kissing and Killian nuzzles into Emma's neck kissing it hard enough to leave a mark before making his way down to her nipples. He takes on in his mouth and sucks it while pinching the other between his fingers. He releases the nipple from his mouth with a plop and goes about removing Emma's jeans and panties. He sticks a finger inside her pussy to find her soaking wet and says, “Always so wet for me Swan.”  
“Well, you tend to have that effect on me pirate.”

Emma pulls Killian into a kiss as he rams his finger deep inside her pussy, he enters another finger and moves them in and out making Emma moan. As Emma starts rocking her hips Killian rubs the back of his hook against her clit knowing the cold of the metal will send her over the edge. Emma throw her head back and screams out, “KILLIAN FUCK YES!!!” 

Killian smirks at Emma as he gets down on his knees in front of her and runs his tongue along her slit savouring the taste of her pussy juices. He makes circles around her clit as he fingers her faster and faster. Emma starts bucking her hips under Killian's constant assault on her pussy. He continues to lick at her pussy when Emma says, “Killian, please fuck me now.”  
“As you wish milady.”

Killian stands up and quickly takes off his pants, releasing his rock hard cock. He pushes Emma's legs apart more and places the head of his cock at the entrance to her pussy and with a swift motion he is buried inside of her. As he slams back and forth into her Killian bends his head down to kiss Emma, she can taste herself on his lips and kisses him deeper. He pulls out of Emma for a moment and flips Emma over his desk and slams back into her, going much deeper in this position and he wraps his hand in her hair to pull him back onto him and nuzzles her neck. Emma reaches down to rub her clit as Killian thrusts deeper and deeper into her. He feels Emma tightening against his cock as she screams out with pleasure, “Killian Jones.” He then releases himself inside of her calling out, “Emma Swan.”

Emma collapses forward onto the desk as Killian pulls himself from her and grabs his shirt off the floor to clean up. He picks Emma up and carries her over to the bed and lays next to her and pulls the blanket over them and kisses her. Emma looks at him and smiles and says, “That was.”  
“I know.”  
“I love you Killian.”  
“I love you too Emma.”


End file.
